djfandomcom-20200214-history
Nothing
One World is an Argentinean Electronic musical project by Diego García. One World was born from a García's musical experiment as solo musician. As One World, García developed a following through YouTube. García claims that his influences are teen, disco, pop rock and hip-hop but especially in European electronic music. After all independent albums by Diego García, One World gained mainstream popularity with the 2011 YouTube debut album One World, which spawned the hit single "Feel The Vibe". Early years (1991–2000) Garcia lived a hard childhood a little socially, because he was a shy person, closed and problematic. Over the years attended psychological therapy to achieve good long-term results coupled with the help of his family. Music Career (2000–Present) List of Diego García's projects Diego García's projects Time Line History As Diego García (2000-2011) One World, as Diego Garcia, has a record of 11 consecutive years, with a base in the teen, pop music and electronica style David Guetta. Garcia had two solo careers, one that was from 2000 to 2007 and other from 2007 to 2011. ''First Run'' (2000-2007) He Released his first Extended Plays,Computer, in May 20, 2000, was successful on the website where the material went up, but 5 years later in'YouTube' not to enter a list of 100 most viewed videos in 1 month, period in which García achieving peak number 1 position in 2000. Radioactive Music Lab was his debut studio album, with an influence on electronic music, house and electroclash, launched on 30 December 2003 peaked at number 3 in Australia. This album was followed by'The Information', with an influential heavy metal, rock and techno, was released on April 5, 2005 without success, I can not count the income of any in the world. Infectious Substances was his third studio album, broke records worldwide making the number 1 on the charts with its first and only Practic Techno singles, the album came out on January 10, 2006. their last studio album was'Who Wants My Young Soul' released on January 5, 2007 reached number one in Mexico just as it was a special release for that country. ''Second Run'' (2007-2011) Between 2007 and 2010, Garcia made the decision to start over because its material was not very good for him. His albums were: Diego Garcia (May 20, 2008), the first and with little success, but the song Klaxon Beat reached number one on YouTube USA. Nuclear Virus (August 30, 2008) second album, was more successful than their previous album, thanks to songs like Techno Logic House Radiation once again succeeded in the USA number 1 on YouTube. A Little Bit Longer(October 30, 2008) was his third studio album, ultimately without success. Reggina (January 12, 2009) the fourth album by Garcia, with the help of this album Garcia was getting closer to his first number one in the area of albums. Bottom Of The Ocean (March 11, 2009) was the album that got him his first No. 1 album on YouTube by USA, with the song''Juice, Beach & Sun''. We Were A Little Breaking Ground (April 20, 2009) this album hiso come down Garcia's popularity. (Welcome To The) Good Life(May 20, 2009) without left to say, another album without success. Generation Pop (June 10, 2009) eighth studio album success on YouTube USA. Lines, Vines And Trying Times (August 5, 2009) this was, according to Garcia, his most important album because it was a tribute to the Jonas Brothers, García is a biggest fan of they. Versions Vol 2 (September 9, 2009) tenth and successful album of his career. Are You Right Here ... Reggina? (February 5, 2010) was the sequel to his fourth album. Sun Set: Electronic Sessions (August 20, 2010) with the intention of returning to the Electronic Dance, Garcia produced this album. Can't Be Tamed (September 22, 2010) second tribute album, in this case to Miley Cyrus after the release of his album bearing the same name. Nuclear Monster (October 22, 2010) wake of their second album. Slave Of My Words (November 19, 2010) an album based on the R&B, Teen Pop & Electronic, A Year Without Rain, a tribute to Selena Gomez & The Scene, and Sparks Fly, a tribute to Miranda Cosgrove (January 10 and 20, 2011) were the albums with Garcia fired his second path to a week after he launched his first album as One World. History As One World (September 19, 2010-Present) In mid-September 2010, Garcia began working on his music project One World. ''Self-Titled Debut Album'' (September 19, 2010-Present) On January 3, 2011, his debut album came out, it has 3 editions. 10 Tracks in its edition standard. The style of the album is electronic, techno, house and eurodance. After leaving via YouTube the album reached number 1 in the official Insight Argentina. First official single Feel The Vibe was released on January 30, 2011, along withwith their official video. Today leads the Insight in Argentina, the United States and Canada. Their second single was officially released Attention March 20, 2011, it hit No. 1 in Argentina and the number 3 in the U.S.. So far the album is number one in the Insight of Argentina, USA, Estonia, Brazil, Belgium and Canada. Acting career (2009–Present) Filmography Image Position To The Japanese Tragedy (March 11, 2011) ; This is the García's Position To The Japanese Tragedy : : Realmente lo de Japon es una TRAGEDIA... Sismos, Tsunamis, y ahora ALERTA NUCLEAR por la explosion y fusion radioactiva en una sede nuclear... que es lo que falta... suficiente con que disen que una vez al año vamos a enterarnos de un sismo de +8° en la escala de ritcher en quien sabe que pais... y todo por la contaminacion ambiental u otras diferentes causas provocadas por el hombre... DEJEMONOS DE JODER y cuidemos el ambiente porque todo se puede evitar. y si quieren un 2012... regio pero el hombre se lo busco Discography :Main article: One World discography Awards, Nominations And Certifications Certifications Tours and Concerts Tours Concerts